roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridgebreaker
The ''Ridgebreaker ''is a dreadnought class ship designed solely for sieging. Description The Ridgebreker is a highly decorated ship. It has a uniquely designed front, 'ridges' as decorations and 2 ornate thrusters on its sides. One prominent feature is its massive spinals attached to its front. When you walk inside the Ridgebreaker, there are 3 chairs colored black and mixed with your team color. In front of those chairs there is a black ramp followed by the pilot seat and a control panel. Before the ramp, there is a hole leading to a series of stairs. When you go down the stairs, you end up in a narrow but long room which contains a wooden table and 4 wooden chairs on each side. In front of the table, there is a black door which leads to two wooden seats with a white pillow on them and a small wooden table beside them. there is a door to the left leading to 4 beds colored white and the faction color. Before that, there is a door to the left of that door which contains black and yellow boxes and 2 huge pink and black boxes. There is a door in the same room as the table and chairs on the right side of the ship which leads to 3 wooden crates, 3 metal crates and finally, 3 white crates. When you exit that room, there is one final room to the right which leads to another 4 beds colored white and your faction color. The ship can hold a total of 28 passengers; 14 chairs, 3 double-benches and 8 beds. Strengths * Extremely high spinal firepower. * Extremely high health, highest health for any ship in-game. * Powerful siege turret firepower. * Overall high damage output. Weaknesses * Extremely slow, the slowest ship in-game. * Need to manually aim spinals for max firepower making it harder to use than other siege ships. * Lack of small turrets makes it unable to fend off small ships. * Very expensive. * Vulnerable bottom. * Slightly lower cargo hold than other Dreadnoughts. Strategy * A sieger's dream ship. It can out-range base lasers and deal massive damage with its spinals, more than that of all its railguns (possibly all turrets) combined. * A significant portion of its damage comes from its spinal weaponry, so to use this ship effectively, practice is needed to aim its spinals. It is also not recommended for people who dislike the use of spinals. * Its very high hull is able to take many hits from heavy lasers making it an excellent tanking ship in sieges. * It greatly relies on other ships to provide defense against other smaller ships. Trivia * Aesthetic wise, most players can agree it is very nice to look at. * The Ridgebreaker has components taken from other ships from the same creator: Control panel in bridge is based on that of the Hevnetier, while the spinal weapon barrels comes from the Gunslinger. Category:Siege Ship Category:Dreadnaught Category:Ships